Going Home to Stay?
by AK1028
Summary: Ash is done with the Sinnoh League and starts headed home to Pallet. Everyone of his friends stories seem to be wrapping up pretty nicely. But, what about him? Will his story end nicely? Shippings: Pokeshipping, Locketshipping, Tagteamshipping, and Penguinshipping. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.


**Going Home-To Stay?**

Summary: Ash is headed home to Pallet Town - stopping at Veilstone City to say goodbye to Paul and Ranee. But, Ash is facing a dilemma.

* * *

(Ash is outside with Pikachu - alone. Paul goes out to him.)

Paul: You okay?

Ash: (He sighs.) Yeah, just facing a dilemma.

Pikachu: Pika, pi.

Paul: What's wrong?

Ash: I'm just wondering if I should go to Unova or tell Misty how I feel.

Pikachu: Pika, pi.

Paul: Who's Misty?

Ash: An old friend of mine that I traveled with when I was just starting out. She left to take over the Cerulean City gym. I love her but I never told her. I just kept traveling.

Pikachu: Pika! Pika, pika!

Paul: Pikachu is right. You have to tell Misty the truth. I mean, look at me. I almost lost Ranee because of my dad. Don't lose Misty over something you can stop.

Ash: Since when did you become an expert on relationships?

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Paul: Anyway, take a chance and tell her.

Man: (He comes over. He is tall, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, wearing a brown suit and brown shoes.) Paul Shinji?

Paul: Yes?

Pikachu: Pika?

Man: I'm Mr. Santana. I'm here to offer you a job in our company, _"Pokémon Stats"_.

Ash: Thee _"Pokémon Stats"_? The one that specializes in battle and contest statics?

Mr. Santana: Yes, that's the one. Anyway, Paul, I would like to hire you and Ranee Katina.

Paul: Wow. Ash, did you hear that?

Ash: Yeah, Congratulations, Paul.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Paul: Mr. Santana, you got yourself new employees. I got to tell Ranee.

(Paul runs off for the house.)

Mr. Santana: He seemed rather pleased.

Ash: And I know what I'm going to do. Pikachu, we're going home - to stay. I'm going to tell Misty how I feel.

Pikachu: Pika!

(A little while later at Reggie and Paul's house...)

* * *

Paul: What? You're going to Unova?

Reggie: Yeah, the trainers there are expecting the best and it is a great way to expand my horizons. Besides, since you're staying - I won't have to worry about the house.

Ranee: Everything is happening so fast.

Barry: I know.

Dawn: I can't believe that you and Paul are going to be working hand-in-hand.

Piplup: Pip!

Brock: This is so...wow.

Ash: Anyway, good luck to you Reggie.

Reggie: Thanks, Ash.

Pikachu: Pika!

Paul: Oh, Ash. Before you go, I want to give you something. (He gives Ash the soothe bell.) Something to remember me by.

Ash: Thanks, Paul.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ranee: My turn next! (She gives Ash a sweatband.) This sweatband will help you while you train. I'm going to miss you.

Ash: I'm going to miss you too, Ranee. Good luck to you all.

Reggie, Paul, and Ranee: Thanks, Ash.

(The next day, we are in Twinleaf Town...)

* * *

Dawn: (She, Barry, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup come in.) Mom, I'm home!

Piplup: Piplup!

Kenny: (He comes in as well does Dawn's mom and Barry's mom.) Hey, Dawn!

Dawn: Kenny? I thought you left for Johto all ready. What are you doing here?

Kenny: I decided to wait for you. I thought we could travel together.

Piplup: (It nudges Dawn.) Pip.

Dawn: Sounds good, Kenny.

Barry's mom: Barry, you got a letter from your dad. He wants you to be his temporary assistant.

Barry: Seriously?

Dawn's mom: Congrads, Barry.

Brock: It seems everything is wrapping up pretty nicely.

Dawn's mom: Before I forget, Ash you got a call from May. She said that she's sorry she couldn't catch you in Veilstone but she and Drew are traveling through Isshu together and Max is traveling with your old friend Molly.

Ash: May finally got together with Drew? And Molly is a trainer now? Wow.

Pikachu: Pika?

Barry's mom: Apparently.

Dawn: Ash, before you go, I want to give you something. (She gives him her mom's lucky ribbon.) I want you to have it.

Ash: You sure?

Dawn: Yes, I'm sure.

Barry: My turn next! (He gives Ash an Empoleon badge.) It's a good luck badge and I want you to have it.

Ash: Thanks, Barry.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Pip.

Ash: (He hugs Dawn. He lets go.) Good luck with everything.

(The next day, we're on the boat headed for Vermillion City.)

* * *

Brock: (He's alone.) Hmm, I wonder where Ash went...

Holly: (She comes up to him.) Brock?

Wingull: Wind?

Brock: (He turns around to her.) Holly? What are you doing here?

Holly: I'm going to Pewter City. What are you doing here?

Wingull: Wind!

Brock: I'm from Pewter City - I'm going home.

Holly: You want to travel together?

Wingull: Wind!

Brock: Sure.

Holly: Great.

Wingull: Wind!

(Meanwhile, with Ash...)

* * *

Ash: Pikachu, do you think I'm doing the right thing with telling Misty my feelings?

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Ash: You're right. I need to tell her - no matter what.

Pikachu: Pika!

(Finally, we get to Vermillion City. Brock, Ash, and Pikachu are alone.)

* * *

Brock: Hey, Ash. Do you mind if we go home our separate ways?

Ash: You want to spend some time with Holly, huh?

Pikachu: Pika.

Brock: (He blushes.) How did you know that?

Ash: You're predictable. Anyway, I want to visit my dad.

Pikachu: Pika?

Brock: You mean...

Ash: Yeah. I just need to let him know what I'm about to do.

Pikachu: Pika, pi.

Brock: Take care of yourself, Ash.

(Brock and Ash shake hands and go their separate ways. Ash goes to a cliff.)

* * *

Pikachu: Pika?

Ash: Yeah, this is where he was killed. (He gets out a photo of him and his father out of his pocket.) Even though he died when I was eight, I will never forget him. (He sighs and closes his eyes.) Dad, I hope you will understand but this time, I'm going to follow my heart. I'm going to tell Misty how I feel. Nothing is going to stop me.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ash: (He opens his eyes.) What do you say with helping me, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

(They go toward home. They finally get to Pallet Town and Professor Oak's lab.)

* * *

Ash: You know we haven't seen Team Rocket in awhile. I wonder what's up.

Pikachu: Pika?

All: (When Ash and Pikachu come in.) Surprise! Welcome home, Ash!

Ash: Thanks, guys!

Pikachu: Pika!

Professor: Welcome back, Ash, my boy.

Tracey: Glad to have you home.

Delia: Welcome home, Ash and Pikachu!

Mr. Mime: Mime, mime!

Misty: Welcome home Ash.

Azurill: Azu!

Ash: (He hugs his mom and let's goes.) Uh, mom if you can give me a second? (He goes over to Misty.) Misty, I've been waiting a long time to say this... (An explosion happens.) And it looks like I'm going to have to wait a little longer. (He heads out and sees Team Rocket in their balloon, stealing all of the Pokémon.) Something's never change. Come on, buddy.

Pikachu: Pika!

(They go up to the balloon's basket.)

Jessie: The twerp.

James: You're not going to stop us.

Meowth: Yeah, because we are going to follow you no matter what.

Ash: Pikachu, you mind if I handle this one?

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Guys, I'm not going anywhere after this.

All - even those on the ground: What?

Azurill: Azu?

Mr. Mime: Mime?

Ash: I'm retiring. I'm going to tell Misty how I feel.

Misty: (She hears him.) How do you feel, Ash?

Ash: (He looks over the side and blushes.) I've been waiting seven years to say this, Misty but... I love you!

Misty: (She blushes.) And I love you, Ash Ketchum!

Delia: (She smiles.) I always knew.

Professor: Join the club.

Tracey: And that goes double for me.

Pikachu: Pika.

Azurill: Azu.

Mr. Mime: Mime.

Jessie: I don't believe it.

James: The twerp is retiring.

Meowth: Who are we going to chase after now?

Ash: Wait, you guys aren't going to interfere?

Pikachu: Pika?

Jessie: No but we are going to miss you.

James: Yeah but what are we going to do?

Meowth: Things aren't going to be the same without you. Maybe we should retire, too-but, only if you give us one final battle.

Ash: You're on.

Pikachu: Pika!

(Ash gets off of the basket with Pikachu.)

Jessie: Seviper, let's go!

(Jessie throws a poke ball and Seviper appears.)

Seviper: Seviper!

James: Carnvine, hop to it! (He throws a poke ball and Carnvine appears. Carnvine bites down on his head.) I said hop to it not bite to it! Bullet Seed!

Carnvine: Car!

(Bullet Seed is launched. Startled, Ash throws up his hand and an aura shield appears around him - protecting him. Everyone gasps - except Delia.)

Team Rocket: What the...?

Ash: (He opens his eyes and sees the aura shield and realizes that it is his.) My aura! I didn't know I could control it! (He throws a poke ball and Infernape appears. He drops his aura shield.) Infernape, Flamethrower!

Infernape: Infer!

(Flamethrower hits Carnvine hard.)

Tracey: I had no idea Ash was an aura guardian and that he was able to control it.

Professor: Hmm, apparently either did he.

Misty: Mrs. Ketchum, you don't seem startled at this.

Azurill: Azu.

Delia: To tell you the truth, Misty, I knew Ash was an aura guardian because his father was one, too.

Mr. Mime: Mime, mime!

Ash: (He's startled by this.) What? He was?

Jessie: Just consecrate on the battle, twerp! Seviper, Poison Tail!

Seviper: Seviper!

(Poison Tail aims for Infernape.)

Ash: Infernape, Flame Wheel! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!

Infernape: In fern!

Pikachu: Pika!

(Flame Wheel takes out Seviper. Volt Tackle takes out Carnvine and zaps Team Rocket - causing an explosion, releasing the poke balls, and for them to blast off.)

Team Rocket: Thanks for everything, twerp and good luck!

Wobbuffet: Wobba!

Mime Jr.: Mime, mime!

(Ding!)

Ash: (He waves goodbye.) Thank you for understanding - and for everything!

Pikachu: (It is also waving.) Pika, pika!

Misty: Ash, (he turns to her) are you sure about this? I mean, about retiring and all. I just don't want you to regret that you're with me every day and... (Ash kisses her. All of his Pokémon pop out and the ones staying there come over in total support. Her Pokémon also pop out in total support. They break out of their kiss.) Just wanted to make sure.

Azurill: Azu!

Ash: (He sees her Pokémon and his.) I think they always knew...

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Azurill: Azu!

Misty: Apparently so.

(Delia smiles at the sight. A year later, Ash and Misty - finally - got married.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
